Días Multicolores
by henhazuneko
Summary: One-shot/ Fem!Luffy [UA]/"Kid la miró de reojo, estaba seguro que Luffy volvería todos sus días un completo desastre. […]Pero tenía que admitir que la idiota era bastante divertida, la verdad."/(One Piece no me pertenece)


**Días Multicolores**

* * *

><p><strong>Adv y Aclaraciones:<strong> T por lenguaje. Posiblemente OOC. Aunque trato de caracterizarlos lo mejor posible. Edad: Kid y Killer (Once)/Luffy (Siete)

Espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p>Pelo corto, negro como la oscuridad de la noche. Ojos del mismo color, profundos, que ocultan estrellas en su interior. (Pero eso no lo sabría hasta mucho después) La niña iba acompañada de dos muchachos más, uno tenía el mismo color de cabello pero su mirada era afilada, con pecas adornándole la cara. Mientras que el otro tenía la piel más aceitunada con respecto a los otros dos, y su cabello rubio delataba que no tenían parentesco alguno.<p>

Él estaba en la ventana de la sala, hartándose del castigo de no poder salir, solo por haber regresado golpeado del colegio. (_Ese estúpido y jodido Law lo pagaría)_ Cuando escucha una risa burbujeante y ve a los tres chicos pasar sin preocupación alguna, cada uno llevando su respectivo equipaje. Luego venían sus padres, aunque ellos preferían decirles _Makino y Shanks._

Los había examinado detenidamente por dos razones, primero porque la calle a la que se estaban a punto de mudar era su territorio y dos, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Los mocosos (aunque los dos mayores parecían tener solo un año de diferencia con él) se veían inquietos, gritando y molestándose entre sí. La menor llevaba un pollo nugget en la mano y hablaba con la boca abierta, rápidamente. Pero aun así, la entendía, al pelirrojo también le fastidiaba de sobremanera lo de los _estúpidos_ modales.

Cuando salen de su campo de visión, él se aleja de la vidriera. Ya no hay anda interesante que ver y lo último que le quedaba por hacer era llamar a _Killer_ (ese no era su nombre, pero gustaba de llamarlo así), para que jugaran con su vieja videoconsola. (Porque los viejos no le permitían modificarla y arreglarla un poco, al menos.)

Al día siguiente, va al colegio un poco más temprano de lo usual para reunir a su pandilla y "_darle su merecido al puto Trafalgar apenas terminen las clases". _Tal vez ese no era lenguaje que debería usar un niño de once años, pero con las hormonas de la pubertad, él podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Trafalgar Law (mejor conocido como el _archienemigo_ de Kid) era un tipejo de catorce años que estudiaba en otro instituto de secundaria, pero era a media cuadra del colegio primario. Solo porque una vez Kid se había burlado de camino a casa, "del _perro Bepo y su imbécil dueño que lo llamó así", _el chico mayor de grandes ojeras notables lo había molido a puños. No entendía aun como, se suponía que él incluso podía vencer a un muchacho de tercero de preparatoria. Y el del sombrero de motas le había sacado el dedo medio en el último segundo. Cuando ya se retiraba.

Eso le colmo la paciencia.

Ya llevaban como medio año con esa extraña riña, dando siempre a Law como ganador. Ya vería, vería que cuando Kid un poco más se lamentaría el resto de su vida.

— ¡Ah, tu eres el chico que vive en la esquina! —Una voz repentina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba en el paradero. Giró y descubrió a la niña de ayer comiendo un helado y a sus otros dos hermanos mirándolo con desconfianza. Esta vez la niña tenía un sombrero de paja protegiéndola del sol veraniego.

— ¡Luffy! ¿Qué te dijo mamá sobre hablar con extraños? —El rubio la reprendió suavemente, dando un suspiro al finalizar.

—No puede ser Luffy, apenas se te dice algo, ¡lo olvidas como si se te lo hubiera dicho hace tres años! —El chico pecoso indicó más gruñón. Y dirigiéndole un ceño fruncido poco amistoso, se dirigió al pelirrojo. —Y tú ¡Deja de vernos! Qué horror, cuando pasamos frente a tu ventana tuvimos que finir que no te veíamos, idiota. ¿¡No tienes vida acaso!?

—Oye Ace…—Pero la reacción del más sensato había sido tardía. El mayor de todos se le salió una vena en la frente, a causa del insulto y alistó una sonrisa irónica. Si el niño quería pelea, él se le daría.

Soltó una carcajada insultante que dejó atónito a los otros dos adolescentes.

— ¡Pues venga mocoso imbécil! ¿¡Quieres que te haga llorar como cría!? ¿Cuándo y dónde? Te daré una lección para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores, _"pequitas"._ _—_Estaba seguro que el pelinegro, era uno de esos que se podían provocar con menos que nada. Y no lo decepcionó. De inmediato, el chico arrugó la frente y parecía a punto de lanzar un montón de insultos de mierda. Pero el otro lo detuvo.

—Déjalo Ace, sabes que mamá te mataría si sabe que rompiste tu uniforme una de tus peleas. ¡En el primer día! —De inmediato, Ace se relaja y suspira resignado. Kid curvó sus labios y no dejaba de sonreír.

— ¿Tienes miedo a tu mamita? Pobre bebé. —El más alto no deja de molestar con una absoluta verdad que Ace no puede negar. Pero decide abandonar la contienda, sacando la lengua. Y por último.

— ¡Desde ahora somos oficialmente enemigos! ¡Muy pronto vendré a patearte el culo sin que te des cuenta! —Gritó Ace mientras cruzaba la acera. Kid río con ironía. Oh, perfecto. Acababa de hacer otro rival. Lo mejor que le podría pasar.

Sin embargo, el mayor notó otra mirada sobre él. Giró un poco la cabeza, para darse cuenta que la niña lo miraba. Esta le mostró una sonrisa y se alejó haciendo gestos de adiós con las manos.

Alzó una ceja, dudoso. Su hermano acababa de discutir con él y ella parecía haberlos ignorado completamente, sin tomar atención a la declaración de guerra.

—Niña idiota…—Murmuró desconcertado. Pero al darse cuenta, ya era muy tarde para el colegio y él se había quedado parado durante al menos media hora en el centro de la calle. No le importó, podría faltar a las clases una o dos veces más sin que nadie le dijera nada.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, el pelirrojo partió de su casa más temprano, incluso que el día de ayer. Debía ir al parque, tenía que preparar los <em>elementos de guerra <em>(más exactamente palos y globos de agua) para atacar al moreno de ojeras. Nadie le molestaría allí y menos interrumpirían su labor, por esas horas el parque estaba desierto y…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Una voz infantil irrumpió a su lado. Mierda.

— ¿Pero qué carajos? Tú te llamas Luffy, ¿verdad?

—Así es y tú eres…

—Alguien que está ocupado y que no tiene tiempo para entretener a pequeñuelas torpes como tú. Largo, necesito concentrarme. —Respondió el ojimiel con molestia. Le dirigió una mirada de muerte, que al parecer, la tonta no comprendió.

—Eres Ki…Kirby ¿No? —De inmediato, el chico se levanta dispuesto a darle una cachetada por su impertinencia. Pero se resuelve a jalarle las mejillas.

—Es Kid, mocosa insolente. ¿Entiendes? Kid.

— ¿Qué? Ki…Kimi…Ki… ¡Kiddie! —Dijo en voz alta la menor, con un tono triunfal. — ¡Wahh! —Que logró que Kid se enojará aún más e hiciera de sus mejillas plastilina. Suspiró, dejando de lado a la de cabellos negros.

— ¡Solo no molestes! ¿Dónde están tus hermanos ahora? —Preguntó desentendido. Ellos nunca hubieran dejado que se le acerque.

— ¿Ellos? Pues están en la escuela.

— ¿Y entonces qué haces tú aquí?

—Ah, nada. Solo me escapé del jardín. Es aburrido. —Dijo ella con una mirada decepcionada. —No te dejan comer de más y siempre quieren que compartas. ¡Mientras que en casa, Ace, Sabo y yo peleamos por la comida! No entiendo lo que quieren los adultos. —Bufó.

—Eso no me interesa, pero ¿acaso sus papás no eran demonios? Pequitas parecía temblar de miedo cuando el rubio mencionó a tu mamá.

—Supongo. Pero mami Makino nunca se enoja conmigo. Y papi Shanks no podría regañarme aunque quisiera. —Dijo, al segundo que sacaba una paleta y la salivaba. —Siempre les pido perdón. Y ellos parecen hechizados con estos ojos. —Señalo, mientras hacía ojos de cachorrito.

—Te aprovechas de ellos. Pero ellos también son tontos por dejarse engañar. —Respondió en voz baja. Después cerró los ojos y reflexionó. Para abrirlos de golpe. — ¿¡Pero que carajos hago hablando contigo!? Killer ya va a llegar y sigo hablando con una criaja estúpida.

— ¿¡Estúpida!? ¡Tú eres un estúpido! —Gruño la más chica.

Kid, ya sin hacerle caso, tomó un globo y lo lleno de agua con la manguera que estaba cerca de su alcance. Luffy sorprendida, se quedó embobada con la labor del de pelo rojo. Este, notando su interés, curvo los labios hacia arriba y le hizo un gesto a Luffy para que se acercara.

—Mira, si no quieres hacer de estorbo, puedes alcanzarme esos trozos de madera de ahí. —Tal vez podría aprovechar su presencia para algo más productivo. No era alguien que desperdiciara mano de obra gratis.

— ¿Para qué?

—Es para una misión secreta.

— ¡Misión secreta! —Alzó la voz, con ojos brillosos. Él otro asintió, un poco incómodo por la emoción de la niña.

—Sí, como quieras. —Dijo rodando los ojos. Esa mañana iba a ser larga. Por suerte Killer los acompañaría. _—"Un momento."_ _—Pensó—"¿Cómo que 'acompañarnos'?"_ _—_Pasmado, le pareció que había aceptado la compañía de la más pequeña. Si Killer lo llegará a ver ahora, se burlaría sin ningún cuidado. Lo vería haciendo el ridículo y de niñera a la vez.

— ¡Basta! Te largas inmediatamente de aquí. —Dijo sin ningún reparo. —Solo me vas avergonzar delante de todo el mundo.

— ¿Ehh? Pero…

— ¿Delante de quién Kid? —Sonó una tercera voz. Joder, no ahora. —La chiquilla parece estar esforzándose en lo que hace, no lo arruines. —Argumentó Killer, el chico rubio pero de piel blanca. Con el pelo tapándole hasta los ojos, Kid no podía asegurar si lo decía en serio.

—Pues vale. Si la aceptas en el grupo, todos nos quedamos igual de jodidos. Seremos el hazmerreír de toda la calle. —Recalcó el pelirrojo.

—Que así sea.

Luffy sonrío. No esperaba que terminará el día para regresar a casa y contarle a Ace y a Sabo que ya tenía amigos. A lo mejor ellos no hacían amistad con tanta facilidad, en lugar tan aburrido como es el colegio.

Kid la miró de reojo, estaba seguro que Luffy volvería todos sus días un completo desastre. Sobre todo por lo marimacha y poco respetuosa que se había mostrado. Pero tenía que admitir que la idiota era bastante divertida, la verdad. Además un ataque sorpresa hacia Law, usando a una chica sería mucho más efectivo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Y ¿Qué tal quedó? Espero que no haya resultado aburrido. ;A; Solo quería escribir un poco más de Fem!Luffy, y que no necesariamente insinuara ninguna pareja. Este UA esta raro, pero bueno. Un review o una crítica constructiva me ayudan a mejorar.


End file.
